


Uma Solução não Ortodoxa para um Triângulo Amoroso

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Cohen eu juro por deus se você estiver prestes a fazer algum comentário engraçadinho sobre ter um menage eu vou ser moralmente forçada a te socar”





	Uma Solução não Ortodoxa para um Triângulo Amoroso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



> AU pós episódio de ação de graças da primeira temporada, em que Seth não namora nenhuma delas e Anna não deixa a cidade.

“Cohen eu juro por deus se você estiver prestes a fazer algum comentário engraçadinho sobre ter um menage eu vou ser moralmente forçada a te socar” Summer disse.

“E eu moralmente forçada a não parar ela” Anna completou.

Seth não tinha certeza se elas tinham ensaiado aquele momento ou se elas já tinham chegado naquele momento estranho de sincronização de um casal em que seu diálogo se complementava.

“Vamos meninas me dêem um crédito” Seth disse.

“Eu te dou um crédito de dizer coisas inapropriadas só por causa você acha que vai ser engraçado em situações tensas” Summer disse.

“Bem, sim. Mas você me culpar por querer aliviar um pouco o clima”

O punho de Summer se cerrou, mas parou quando Anna tocou o seu ombro, como se apenas aquele toque conseguisse fazer sua raiva de dissipar. E pela primeira vez Seth pensou no que aquela situação realmente significava além de possíveis comentários sarcásticos e histórias para contar pessoas sobre suas exes estarem namorando.

“Querida vamos, ele é nosso amigo” Anna disse.

E ele era, ele realmente era, uma parte dele ainda queria mais, provavelmente sempre iria querer, mas ele queria o melhor para elas, em felicidade e em amor. E se o melhor fossem uma a outra ao invés dele ele não iria reclamar.

“Então como vocês duas ficaram juntas ?”

“Em uma maratona de Golden Girls na minha casa” Summer disse.

“Após um número razoável de maratonas de Golden Girls por uns dois meses” Anna dissr.

“Maratonas de Golden Girls como origens para romance, Wade Wilson se orgulharia”

Anna riu, Summer não.

“Se eu descobrir que esse é um comentário idiota eu vou te socar”

“Não é Summer” Anna disse “Falando nisso me lembra de te emprestar alguns volumes de Deadpool”

“Você está ensinando ela a apreciar comic books ? Eu estou impressionado”

“Obrigada”

“Porque eu continuo me encontrando atraída por completos nerds ?” Summer disse.

Eles riram, e as coisas estavam okay. Elas realmente estavam.

 


End file.
